Economy of Dundorf
Media With the fall of the Dundorfian Democratic Republic *'Neues Dundorf (New Dundorf)' - is a broadsheet newspaper that has the support of the hard left. It supports militant communism, class struggle and revolution. It is seen as internationalist in foreign affairs, and promotes the idea of a 'Terran revolution'. It is also supportive of social reform. Its columnists are split over social issues such as gay marriage and abortion while its primary concern is the economic struggle. *'Der Globus (The Globe)' - is a broadsheet newspaper with considerable loyalties to conservatism, the Monarchy, and traditional moral and religious values. It is mildly nationalistic in tone, and shifts between favoring economic nationalism or free trade. It generally takes restrictive opinions on immigration, social reform and crime and is noted for its staunch anti-communist line in foreign and domestic affairs. *'Der Unabhängigen (The Independent)' - is a broadsheet newspaper, with a centrist political agenda, and actively promotes free-markets and a small government. It is seen as socially liberal and economically conservative. It has generally supported right-wing governments which promote a smaller role for the government and bureaucracy, and free trade. It is also supportive of globalisation. *'Die Dunburg Welt Herold (The Dunburg World Herald)' - is a broadsheet newspaper of the nation's largest city and capital that while declaring itself 'independent' politically, has sympathies for centre-left and liberal causes. It is the paper most likely to promote environmental causes and social reform. It has generally endorsed moderate, centre-left parties, but has also backed right-wing parties with a liberal bent. It is seen as the paper for the liberal middle-classes. *'Völkischer Beobachter (The People's Observer)' - is a broadsheet newspaper with absolute loyalties to the far-right of Dundorf. It is the most vehemently outspoken newspaper in the nation endorsing radical nationalism, extreme right-wing governmental reforms, cultural protectionism and economic autarky. *'Pop!' - is a tabloid newspaper known to report from a popular entertainment angle and sensationalise the news. It often offers informal interviews with national leaders, and is generally supportive of incumbent politicians. Many of its opinion pieces are populist in nature, skeptical of both big business and the middle classes. Economic History Feudal In the Feudal Era of Dundorf most of the economy was based off of cottege industries. All major products were locally made. In rare exceptions products were exported. Such products included things like furniture, weapons, and metallurgical items. Major entrepreneural ventures were discouraged because of the feudal system's overall structure. Pre-Industrial With the dawn of modern trade routes many new items were openly traded. Also, many items that were in short suppy were now abundant. It was possible to have enough items to export and make a decent profit. Because of the opening of land to small private ownership it became easier for individuals to own their own property. Agriculture remained the primary mode of income, certain industries such as textiles began to grow because of inventions like the cotton gin and other partially automated machines. Industrial Revolution in Dundorf The Industrial Revolution opened many new doors for business in Dundorf. The formation of giant factories led to the flourishment of the steel and textile induatries. Industrialists began to form whole communties around their factories. The economy flourished as business expanded into new and exciting industries such as electricity generation and telegraph and early telephones. New inventions such as the internal combustion engine were being used in automobiles; Steam powered trains linked every corner of the nation; and new highways were being built every day. Protectionism Due to the rapid industrialization that occured many nations, Dundorf included, began to impose protectionist economic policies. The government took an active role ensuring that the indusrty in Dundorf would be given a fair chance to succeed without harmful foreign competition. Harsh tariffs were imposed on foreign nations and citizens were encouraged to "buy Dundorfian." In the end these protectionist policies helped the economy of Dundorf evolve until it would be possible for it to compete on a global level. Socialism Privatization Neo-Socialism With the rise of the Kommunistische Volkspartei a new type of socialism emerged. It was marked by a partnership between busines and the government. While the government held control of the industries, it subcontracted all operations to private companies. This created a boom in the nation's economy. Unemployment dropped to all time lows. Poverty rates decreased dramatically. Private companies didn't feel left out of government economic decisions. The government, however, did impose strict guidelines on business that operated in government-controlled industries. Companies that didn't make the cut were immediately nationalized and new companies took their place. This cycle, however, created a new type of competion. Companies began to compete to go above and beyond government mandates. Worker compensation rose, more benefits were given out to even part-time workers. Private companies finally worked for the best of their workers rather than their bottom line since any losses they incurred while operating in government-controlled industries were covered in full. There were huge buget stimuluses and the government began to make large sums of money that it could pour into social welfare systems. ---- Modern Economy Infrastucture Dundorf has one of the best infrastructure systems in the world. Major highways link every major city in the nation. Railroads effective deliver products to every corner of land. Every citizen has access to electricity, clean water, telephone services, and the internet. ---- Agriculture ---- Industry Manufacturing Technology Labor ---- Service Development Import/Export Tourism ---- Finance Dundorfian Mark (DUM) Internal Investment Foreign Investment In the 2310s, Radio Free Kirlawa broadcast in Dundorfian across the border into Dundorf, but those operations ceased after an RFK broadcast tower was hit by socialist missiles. PENDING!! Work In progress!! - Anti-Trust policies (KMP) - Protectionism (KMP) - Socialist history (Stalinist parties) - Agriculture (Feudal orders) - Industry (Stalinist parties) - Commercial development - Finance (central bank) - Dundorfian Mark - Infrastructure (Transport-landlocked; energy; - Import - Export - Tourism - Foreign investments - Labor force/labor market - Category:Economy of Dundorf